oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Wolf Walking
Graveless "Man, dyings a drag." Harlan walked through the busy streets, people giving him looks. He was a half-mink after all, what did he expect? But he reckoned a few of them recognized him from his old bounty poster. “Stop fuckin’ staring, before I pop a cap in ya!” he yelled. Those staring at him snapped to face elsewhere. Harlan looked down at his new armour, he still wasn’t used to it. After he had “died”, . The pirates battle with Gambi Marlow had been more difficult than anticipated. He’d be dead if he hadn’t jumped into the water and been saved by sheer chance. Harlan had gotten much stronger since he had died, with some more training of course. But now he was trying to find a way back home, if he could call it that. Brine, where those other pirates were. The one whos crew he had joined; those Round Table Pirates. He sighed, stumbling into a small restaurant. His mind flashed back to the dinner he had with his old family, the . A little “hellhound”, they had called him. Harlan had no idea why that thought manifested itself in his mind, but he had started using that new epithet since he returned from the dead. It was much more catchy than his old one. The half-mink shoved those thoughts aside, plopping down on a seat. “Oi, waiter!” he yelled. “Bring me a steak! I’m starving!” ---- Close to the shores of Parshva a medium to small-sized ship could be seen sailing. A darker colored ship without much-defining features to it besides the distinct flag of the famous Sparrow Pirates and an abnormal attention caller magenta sail. "Whoa!! Good thing I took that well-deserved nap." Getting out of the quarters an average height man with medium long pink hair and his ever so casual outfit, consisting of a pair of baggy black pants with pink slim lines, a white hoodie with two black lines on the length of both arms and a large green and pink heart on the back. Casually wearing a loose pink tie and his "medical" black gloves. It was Unna the exotic doctor of the Sparrow's. "Can't believe I was the only one available for this assignment." He said while rapidly scratching his head, trying to wake himself up. ---- Harlan belched loudly in the middle of the street, people staring. He shrugged, continuing to walk through the streets. The restaurant had asked him to pay for his steak, so he had thrown the waiters out the building and into the ocean. He got free food back on Brine! He sighed, realizing he missed the place. He had gotten used to their shenanigans, and he missed training with Nanashi. Big Red had taught him a lot. As he reminisced about the crew, his nose twitched. Harlan could've sworn he had just caught the scent of Hurricane Bitch. But there was no way, she wouldn't be here. The hybrid only sighed once again before walking off towards the ports. He was going to run off, try to find a way home. ---- Finally reaching the port Unna quickly anchors his ship and immediately jumps out. "Ok finally ~yawn~ now." He said as he began to make his way towards the village. "What was the information again?" Quickly grabbing a small piece of paper. "Hmmm..." Immediately losing interest on the former Unna start to walk. But he was only able to walk a couple of steps before noticing something unexpected. "Isn't that old Nana's squire?" Harlan snapped to face to Unna. He ran over to him, sniffing him. It was...unique behaviour to say the least. "How do you know Big Red? Why do you smell kinda like Hurricane Bitch?" "Whoa whoa, easy boy." Showing a surprise reaction to the mink's sudden approach. "Oh yeah, I don't think we have been introduced before." Regaining his composure Unna quickly "fixes" his hair by shaking it with his hand and stuffing most of it on his beanie. "I am Big Sis's trusty doctor, the Analyzer of Madness Unna at your service young squire." ~Wink~ Unna said while performing an extremely overdramatic bow. Harlan stared at him blankly. “Okay.” he said. He didn’t care who this guy was, all that he cared was that he was a way home. “Where’s everyone else? Where’s Hurricane Bitch?” "Hurricane ..." Unna took a second to recover after being soo rudely ignored. "If you mean Big Sis she is dealing with other matters, as is everyone else apparently hence why I'm here" Suddenly being hit by a magic opportunity. "Yes and unfortunately I was unable to complete my assignment due to finding this lost boy and I of course need to bring him home." Looking with an expression of hope towards Harlan. "Let's go, little squire, back to Brine soo I can go back to my peaceful house." "Hey, hey, hey!" Harlan exclaimed, pumping his fist. "So, you know how to get back to Brine?" "Yes little guy, I'm one of the Sparrow Pirates, I also came from Brine." Now with less excitement on his voice, Unna begins to make his way back towards his ship. "Let's go you're my ticket back." Harlan leaped into the air. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" he exclaimed. "Let's get this party started! Lets set sail, lower the sails and drop the anchor! Off we go!" "It's still my ship soo easy there boy." Unna says as both pirates make their way towards the ship. Beginning their trip back to Brine. Harlan hopped onto the boat. "Tonto, lets hurry up already!" he exclaimed. "I've been dead for too long, man. First thing I wanna do when I get back is get some food by ." And with that the two pirates made their way towards Unna's ship, raising the anchor adjusting their route towards Brine and began sailing. "So we will have quite the trip before reaching home." Unna finishing the last preparations said with signs of doubt on his voice as opposed to his more cheerful side previously seen. "What were you doing on that island by yourself without a ship?" Category:Role-Plays